


One Wrong Move

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito didn’t know he was standing before the wrong room door, neither did he know the consequences that unintentional wrong decision would lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wrong Move

Akihito turned the white business card with blue writing over in his hand and sighed. Did he read the address right? He looked up at the posh high rise apartment before pushing the card in his back pocket and deciding to go for it. The guy did say he would be home around this time and if he wanted to meet him he could stop by. His sneakers tread across the concrete as he walked up to the front door. He was still in his high school uniform by the way: gray checkered pants, white button up shirt and burgundy tie. He wanted to come by before heading home.

Akihito walked up to the front desk and spoke to the male receptionist present there: a man immaculate dressed in a three piece suit with pearly white teeth, smooth skin and fairly handsome features. “Excuse me, I’m here to see Ryota-san, the photographer?”

“Do you have an appointment, Sir?”

Akihito shook his head. “No, but he told me I could come by.”

The man held up a white gloved hand. “Pardon me, I’ll make a call and see if he’s in.”

Akihito waited as the man made the call. His ears perked up when the call was answered.

“Ryota-san, there is a young man here to see you…” The man looked at him expectantly and Akihito silently mouthed his name. “Takaba Akihito.”

The man nodded. “Yes Sir.”  

He then replaced the receiver and smiled at Akihito. “Take the elevator on the right up to the thirtieth floor, then find room ten, he’s expecting you.”

Akihito nodded and then walked towards where the elevator was. A nice old man stood at the elevator door, then he opened it for Akihito.

“Thank you.” Akihito bowed before stepping into the empty elevator, there was hardly anybody around and he figured it wasn’t rush hour yet for the working class. He thought about what he would say to the man once he met him. Ryota-san was a well known photographer who praised him on his potential. He promised to give him tips and ideas for honing his skills when he visited the school’s photography club, which consisted of mostly  third year students, himself included. He gave him his business card with his address on the back. He wondered if photography really paid so much for the man to afford living in such a high end place.

But that wasn’t his business, he decided. He would spend an informative evening with the man and then use whatever knowledge he’d gain to turn his favourite hobby into a profession.

The bell dinged, indicating he’d reached his destination and the teen got off. He walked the silent hall, looking for room ten and when he’d found said room, he knocked on the door lightly.

Waiting on the door to be answered, Akihito was about to knock again when the mahogany wood swung open suddenly. He was about to greet the man he was expecting, but a half naked, muscled man dressed in only a towel around his waist with his hair falling in wet tendrils over his forehead stood before him. To say he was shocked was an understatement and he made a hesitant step back, wanting to get away when the man grabbed his arm and  pulled him into his apartment before shoving him against the wall, then bolting said door shut.

The blond swallowed thickly. “Who the hell are you, what do you want?”

The strange man with the golden eyes smirked, watching him predatorily as he backed away with each advance, wanting to get as far away from this dangerous seeming man as fast as possible.

“When I told them I wanted a high school student, I never expected them to find someone so suited to my tastes,” the man grinned hungrily.

Mortified, Akihito watched as the man rubbed his crotch, outlining a massive hard on through the towel and he felt his stomach drop at the implication: he was so screwed.

But, the man moved swiftly, with inhumane speed and grabbed him before shoving him face first into the couch with his ass in the air. A rush of air left his lungs and Akihito gasped at his position, trying to break free. “No, stop it!”

The man held his school pants by the waist before pulling it and his brief down his legs in one swift motion. When the air conditioned air nipped at his warm ass, he tensed further. He flailed his arms as the panic rose inside him.

“I’m not who you think, let me go!” the blond teen screamed.

The man loved the sight of the shapely ass presented to him, round and firm and looking very tasty. He licked his middle finger before he shoved it straight into that tight orifice. The kid gripped and squeezed his finger so tight he furrowed his brows. “If you don’t relax you’ll hurt yourself.”

Akihito drew in a shuddering breath at the intrusion, it felt awkward and funny and a little bit painful and it made his blood run cold and his skin prickle. When the man instructed him to relax, he did the opposite and tensed even more.

The man withdrew his fingers and slapped the teens ass good. It resounded around the room.

Akihito yelped.

The man, who was as hard as a boulder, decided he needed to savour his catch. He wanted to fuck him so bad, but he would exercise self control and draw this out for as long as possible. The guy’s skin was soft and smooth and he licked a trail up his spine, loving the way he shivered through his protests.

“You liked that.”

“No I didn’t,” Akihito growled. He turned his head to look at the man. He shoved at his head but the man slapped his hand away. He watched, horrified as the man’s head dipped down to his ass. At the first hint that the man wanted to shove his tongue in there it scared him further and he turned around, shoving the man off him and making a run for the door. He forgot his pants were still pooled around his ankle and after his first step he tripped and fell flat on his stomach, which knocked the wind out of him.

“Tsk,” the man chided. He grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet and then stepped on the fabric so he could pull his foot out. “Next time…” the man reached down and pulled the belt from the waist of his school pants before using it to bind his wrists. He fought to free his hands but to no avail. He glared at the man as he struggled. “Next time, be careful what your doing.”

Akihito wanted to look at his hands where the belt looped around his wrist firmly, but he managed to glimpse the man’s stiff, fat, erection and the colour drained from his face.His mind scrambled for a way to escape and he ended up asking a stupid question. “You’re not planning to rape me, are you?”

The man smirked. “What’s your name?”

“Takaba,” Akihito answered without thought, then regretting it the moment it left his mouth.

“I’m Asami, and you’ve been the best entertainment I’ve had all month.”

Akihito struggled futilely as the man pulled him back towards the couch. “I shouldn’t be here doing this.”

Asami smiled. “I know. I realized it when I figured you couldn’t be that good of an actor. But I still want you whether you like it or not and I will have you. Whether it’s hard or easy is up to you…”

Akihito gulped. “You’re backing me into a corner. How about letting me go and I’ll forget I’ve ever seen you?”

The man laughed mirthlessly. He sat on the couch and pulled Akihito to straddle him.

Akihito could feel the head of that cock rubbing against his crack. He used his bound hands to push against the man’s muscular chest, but those hands on his ass kept him in place and all he seemed to succeed in doing his creating friction for the man. “Please, stop…”

Asami wiped away a stray tear that left the corner of Takaba’s right eye.  “It won’t hurt too much, I promise.”

“That’s not the point!” Akihito hissed. He pleaded with his eyes and his mouth but nothing seemed to touch this man.

Asami pulled the teen down into a gentle, passionate kiss and even though he was reluctant at first, he gave in after a moment, allowing him to explore and taste his mouth. He tasted sweet and heady and Asami found himself wanting more, there’s no way he’s letting this one go.

A few moments later they pulled back after the kiss. Akihito looked Asami straight in the eyes and he knew, he saw it; the man wanted him, he would not be leaving this apartment untouched any time soon. When the finger again probed his formerly virgin ass he bit his bottom lip. He didn’t…couldn’t want this.

“Please,” the blond begged, but Asami just watched him and pushed further, not even a little pity showing in his eyes.

“You need to loosen up, or this will hurt.” Asami knew he couldn’t even add a second finger, not yet anyways. He leveraged himself so he could stand with Akihito’s legs wrapped around his waist. He wanted to take this to the bedroom where he would have more room to manoeuvre so he could coax the blond to release.

Akihito would have let go of Asami, but the move was so sudden he didn’t want to fall so he ended up with his bound hands around the man’s neck and his erection pressing into his belly. He didn’t like it. When he realized Asami wanted to take him to the bedroom, he struggled harder. Entering that place would be like the final nail that sealed his coffin, he didn’t like how deeply it implied his defeat. He needed to get out of here.

Akihito lashed out, but Asami was ready and when the teen dropped his leg and raised his hands, he grabbed him by the hair and shoved him into the bedroom. He watched as he stumbled and fell before stopping by the foot of his bed. He heard him groan before he lifted him by the arm and shoved him on the soft mattress. He then took a bottle of lube from a drawer nearby and a cock-ring that he put on the table. He shoved Takaba’s knees up to his chest and exposed his ass, then he tasted him as those hazel eyes watched in abject horror.

Akihito cringed when that hot, wet tongue lapped at a place he’d never in his life experienced a tongue going. He shrunk in on himself when the man made a god-awful show tonguing him while he watched him with hard, lidded eyes.

It felt…weird. He really hated how the man had his legs spread like a porn star, and somewhere in the back of his mind the entire thing felt a little erotic . But that still didn’t mean he wanted this done to him and he tried to push the guy away. “Stop it.”

He wriggled and anywhere his ass went Asami’s tongue went also. He found himself gasping in shock when one of the hands let go of his legs and started pumping his softened cock to hardness. He threw his head back and fought for control of his body: this shouldn’t be feeling so good.

“I…I want you to stop,” Akihito panted. He did want him to stop, even if he tried to arch into his mouth when the man pulled away and sat on his knees. “I’m not gay.”

“Who cares?” was Asami’s response. The older man reached for the cock ring, then he locked it around the base of Akihito’s shaft.

“What’s that for?” Akihito questioned, afraid of the answer even if he wanted to know.

Asami stroked the hot, throbbing flesh, loving the way Takaba inadvertently widened his legs for more. “It prevents early ejaculation.”

Akihito gasped through a particularly tight squeeze from those strong hands before narrowing his eyes at Asami. “I won’t be coming, this is rape.”  
Asami smirked before meeting ambiguous hazel eyes with his own lust filled golden ones. “Want to bet your ass on that?”

That shut Akihito up. No way he wanted his ass involved in any way with this man.

Asami then reached for the lube and Akihito bit his bottom lips as the man poured a copious amount on his ass. He fought to close his legs but Asami kept them open by wedging himself between him and using his hands to force said legs back. He wished he could bite his head off. A finger rubbed and probed at his entrance and he squirmed.

“I keep telling you to relax,” Asami chided gently.

“Relax?” Akihito asked incredulously as he tried to shift away from the finger. He was about to say something utterly rude when a feeling like liquid fire bolted up his spine and through his system. He threw his head back with a moan.

“Found it,” Asami smiled.

Asami touched it again and Akihito grabbed his hand to stop him as he trembled. “What the hell is that?” he gasped.

“Your prostate,” Asami answered. “The place I’m going to hit repeatedly while fucking you.”

Akihito wanted to protest again, but Asami brought his head down and kissed him passionately and he moaned into it because the man was still playing with his prostate.

Akihito was getting lost in the sensation of Asami’s ministrations and his hot breath and lingering kiss, but then he felt the man probing him with something much larger than the finger he was using a moment ago. He started to panic, thrashing as he realized what Asami was about to do. He pushed the man back but not off him with his still bound hands.

“No please, it’s going to hurt.”

“I’ve been coaxing you to relax and you just won’t.” The man kept rubbing and pushing the head in a few inches before pulling out back and Akihito found his breath caught in his throat. Just those few inches were unbearable. “I’m going to go easy on you, Takaba, just relax.”

Akihito felt his heart palpitating in his chest as he watched Asami watching his soon to be penetrated ass. He was really afraid of doing this. “I can’t! I’ve never done it before. I don’t want you to…!!!!!!”

Akihito’s mouth opened in a silent scream as Asami shoved all the way in, causing his vision to go spotty in Technicolor and his nerve endings to sing with the white, hot pain that coursed through his entire body from his ass. Asami had covered his mouth with his and swallowed his screams as tears of pain ran from the corner of his eyes. It was too much, enough to make him fight for his right to be free and he bucked and thrashed with a vengeance: except Asami was still much stronger and his resistance was futile. It felt like being ripped open from the inside and his hands scrambled for purchase and his nails dug into the flesh of the man over him.

When Asami pulled back and stilled he held his shoulders to stop him from backing away and he gazed up at the man with all the pain of what he’d done etched into his face.

“Y…you b…bastard,” Akihito sobbed, trying hard not to choke on his own spit as he watched the man, who had his eyes lidded as he stilled.

Asami didn’t want it to hurt so much, but he knew if he followed Akihito he would never take him. He took him by surprise and got it over with, knowing that once the initial hurt passed the blond would love it and would beg for more. Even though he didn’t want to see him reduced to such a state, it turned him on even more that through all that pain Akihito could find the will and the strength to curse him. It made his cock throb painfully in that virgin ass and only his keen self control made him not start to pound into that delicious orifice. Takaba needed time to adjust and he didn’t want him hurting any more than necessary, so he stilled and watched the blond’s face, wiping away a trail of freshly made tears as he waited on the pressure on his cock to ease.

When he felt it Asami moved, slowly. He drew out a few inches, then he slowly pushed back in, all the while watching the teens face as he scrunched his eyes shut and bit his quivering bottom lip. Akihito’s entire body was red from his temperature rising and he brought himself down and held him close. Takaba held him around the neck tightly while the move pushed his legs back and he continued moving slowly, building a rhythm until Takaba’s cries and groans became moans and pleads.

“I don’t…please…” Takaba would protest but his face had a comely expression and his eyes were clouded with lust. His rhythm increased over time and he spent a good amount of time sucking on the younger’s nipples and jacking him off, mixing the pain and the pleasure while he hit that prostate dead on. When he was ready…or at least felt Takaba was, he released the belt, intertwined their fingers and pinned Takaba’s hands by his head with his own. Then, while watching his face he forced the blond to arch his back off the bed, bringing his ass higher to meet his thrusts as he fucked him hard, pummelling his ass and causing him to cry out in wanton abandon until he could feel the pressure building in his balls. He wanted Takaba to come too and he released the cock-ring before fisting him to completion, groaning when the blond’s body stiffened and his ass clenched him deliciously tight, pushing him over the edge as his cum filled that hungry ass.

Spent and breathing hard he collapsed beside the teenager. Takaba rolled away and turned his back to him; probably crying, he wasn’t sure. He touched him lightly on the shoulder. “Hey, you alright?”

Takaba turned around and shoved him hard. “You raped me, you asshole!” And with those fiery words the blond tried to storm out of bed. Except, he collapsed on his face as soon as both feet hit the ground. Apparently he didn’t have the strength to move so freely yet.e

Asami moved off the bed to assist the blond. “Come on, I’ll help you clean up.”

Takaba smacked his hand away when he offered to help and glared at him. He tried to stand on his own but was finding it difficult. Asami couldn’t help smiling at his determination; he liked his attitude…and other things, a lot.

“Get your filthy hands off me! I’ll go to the bathroom myself.”

Asami shrugged. “Fine.” He made his way back to the bed and sat before lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. The nicotine felt good in his system after such a good fuck, like fine wine after a good meal.

“Erm…” Akihito’s hesitant voice reached his ears when he was able to stand. “Where’s the bathroom?”

Asami pointed to a door on the right and watched as the blond hopped to the bathroom before slamming the door so hard he imagined it would fall off the hinges. He chuckled.

Akihito looked at his ragged self in the mirror and noticed his flushed, sweaty skin, mussed hair and shaggy look. He could safely say he looked like a person that just got fucked good. He balled his hands into fist when he remembered what the man did to him, it made him unequivocally pissed! He would get him back for sure and reporting him would be the first step. He’s going to the police!

After cleaning up, Takaba angrily strode out of the shower and collected his clothes. He put on each piece mechanically and carefully, not sparing the man he knew was watching him a backward glance.

“Don’t bother going to the police, I own them, your report won’t go anywhere,” the man said.

Akihito’s ire increased and he turned to see the man knocking ash from his cigarette in a tray beside the bed while still laying there naked. He ignored the stirring in his groin at the sight of that hard body and those hands that did things he never knew possible to his body. His eyes became hard because he believed the man spoke the truth; gut instincts. “Fuck you.”

Asami chuckled. “You can come back for more anytime you feel like, I’ll be right here.”

Hissing obscenities under his breath, Akihito stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door close behind him. His body burned with anger at Asami for doing what he did and at himself for liking it at some point even though he knew he shouldn’t. His ass throbbed relentlessly and he still wasn’t walking properly yet, but at least he could move around. He stalked over to the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor, but he had to wait until the elevator made its way up.

When the bell dinged and the door opened, he stared in shock at an almost mirror of himself: a blond young man in school uniform. He figured this must have been who Asami thought he was when he dragged him into his apartment.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Asami-san?” the man asked after stepping out of the elevator.

Akihito chuckled mirthlessly before answering. “Go home, he’s already had his fill and I’m sure your services are no longer needed here.”

At the man’s startled expression, Akihito spun him around and shoved him back into the elevator before it could close. He pressed the button for the ground floor and watched as it started to count down. That’s when he looked up and realized he was on the thirty-first floor, not the thirtieth where Ryota-san lived. He cursed his luck before taking  the other elevator on the other side and went home, knowing that one day he’ll get that bastard back for what he did to him in his apartment; that was a promise.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Wrong Move-Remix!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506934) by [Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess)




End file.
